A los ojos de Shang
by Arya Brommson
Summary: Es la historia de Mulan contada desde el punto de vista de Shang. Desde el momento en que lo hicieron capitán hasta que fue a entregarle el casco de su padre. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi medio limón
1. Primera Parte

_Disclaimer: Todos pertenece Disney_

_Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querido limón, sabes que te quiero mucho_

* * *

**Primera parte**

**A los ojos de Shang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Capitán –concluyó su padre con una sonrisa, tendiéndole su espada.

Shang la tomó, aturdido.

–Capitán –repitió.

–Esta es una enorme responsabilidad, general –el consejero no ocultó su sorpresa, entrecerró los ojos, pasando la mirada entre él y su padre, sugiriendo que escogieran a una persona más apropiada para el cargo.

Shang lo ignoró, estaba demasiado emocionado al sostener esa espada. Capitán. Era un gran honor.

Evitó hinchar el pecho, con orgullo, cuando su padre enumeró sus logros y logró decir un sereno: "Sí, señor", algo sonrojado después de un desliz de efusividad, su padre le sonrío mientras se levantaba.

–Espero un informe completo dentro de tres semanas –dijo antes de salir.

El consejero se retrasó, mirándolo con desdén.

–No pasaré nada por alto –musitó, siguiendo al General.

Shang lo iba a seguir pero se detuvo al notar el peso de la espada, la miró y sonrió, orgulloso.

–Capitán Li Shang, jefe de la mejor tropa de China –dijo, amarrando la espada a su cinto–. No, la mejor tropa de todos los tiempos –rió entre dientes y salió, esperando ver a su padre admirando a sus hombres, alzó la mirada, desconcertándose por el espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todos los soldados se golpeaban con fiereza, Shang alcanzó a distinguir como un soldado lanzaba a una gallina, otro que usaba a un pescado como espada y, el más grande, se limitaba a comer con entusiasmo un plato de arroz. Abrió la boca cuando uno de ellos se acercó hacia ellos con paso titubeante y, al reconocer a su padre, intentó saludarlo de una forma especial, esbozando una sonrisa desigual. El hombre perdió el equilibrio, desplomándose de forma estruendosa.

–Muy impresionante –murmuró con enfado el consejero.

Shang volteó a ver a su padre, esperando una reprimenda, pero le sorprendió la pequeña sonrisa que estaba en sus labios.

–Buena suerte, capitán –dijo, acercándose a su caballo. Le dedicó una última mirada y se marchó, con todos sus hombres detrás.

–Buena suerte… padre –murmuró, mirando cómo se alejaba, a pesar de haber visto desde pequeño esa escena de forma continua, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a la soledad, seguía sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Lo volvería a ver? ¿Se sentiría orgulloso de su progreso, a pesar de que vio que sus soldados eran unos insubordinados?

Suspiró y miró al consejero.

–Día uno –dijo éste con petulancia.

Shang frunció el ceño.

– ¡Soldados! –gritó.

Ellos dejaron de golpearse y se separaron, dejando en el centro a un joven de aspecto delicado, que estaba acurrucado.

– ¡Él empezó! –respondieron al unísono, señalando al chico. Shang se acercó, ligeramente enfadado, había quedado como un capitán que no sabía mantener la disciplina en sus filas gracias a él.

Él se levantó y lo miró, sacudiéndose el polvo de forma nerviosa.

–No quiero busca pleitos en mi campamento –dijo, acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

–Perdone –murmuró de forma suave, sus ojos reflejaron incomodidad, de pronto carraspeó y se enderezó. Shang lo evaluó de forma rápida, su cuerpo se veía algo ridículo con la armadura, ya que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a ella–. Es decir, lamento que haya presenciado eso, pero ya sabe –el chico golpeó su brazo de forma juguetona y Shang arqueó las cejas, definitivamente, el chico era un enclenque, su golpe no había tenido nada de fuerza–. Esas inquietudes de hombres: siente ganas de matar algo, arreglar cosas –Shang frunció el ceño, ¿era en serio? ¿Arreglar cosas? –; cocinar a la intemperie.

No pudo soportarlo más, se acercó de nuevo a ese chico, amenazador.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

Eso lo hizo callar.

–Ah… yo… eh… yo… –balbuceó el chico de forma atolondrada.

–Tu oficial al mando te ha hecho una pregunta –interrumpió el consejero.

Shang lo ignoró y centró toda su atención en el chico.

–Yo tengo un nombre –dijo éste–. Y es un nombre de varón –guardó silencio por unos segundos y miró hacia atrás– Él se llama Ling –murmuró, señalando con la cabeza a su espalda.

Shang miró brevemente al sujeto y evitó poner los ojos en blanco.

– ¡No te pregunté su nombre! ¡Te pregunté el tuyo! –alzó la voz, irritado.

El soldado miró nerviosamente a su espalda,

–Achú.

– ¿Achú? –repitió, comenzaba a enfadarse.

El chico también puso mala cara.

–Mushu.

– ¿Mushu?

– ¡No! –gritó.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–Soy Ping –soltó, dubitativo.

– ¿Ping? –repitió lo dicho por ese niño por tercera vez, si volvía a decir otro nombre era probable que terminaría con un puñetazo, era obvio que se estaba burlando de él.

–Sí –soltó él, triunfante–. Me llamo Ping.

Shang frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de ello.

–Quiero ver tu aviso de reclutamiento –pidió, adelantándose un paso, el chico lo timó de su cinto y se lo ofreció de forma titubeante.

Shang lo desenrolló, pensaba que era una especie de broma, muchas veces los jóvenes se retaban entre ellos para entrar a un campamento del ejército y causar estragos. Leyó rápidamente el rollo y alzó las cejas, asombrado.

– ¿Fa Zhou? –preguntó– ¿El guerrero?

–No sabía que Fa Zhou tuviera un hijo –comentó el consejero, mirando al chico con incredulidad.

El chico se sonrojó.

–Es que él no habla mucho sobre mí –masculló Ping, incómodo, después hizo un intento patético por escupir, pues su saliva le quedó colgando de forma cómica.

Shang estaba impresionado, ¿ese chico era hijo de un guerrero como Fa Zhou?

–Ya entiendo porque –le susurró el consejero–. El chico es un completo lunático.

Miró alrededor y descubrió como todos se reían disimuladamente de Ping por su intento fallido de escupir como un hombre.

Empezó a caminar alrededor del que se había convertido en motivo de burla y distracción para los demás.

-Oigan bien, caballeros –comenzó, mirando el desastre que había a su alrededor–. Gracias a su nuevo amigo Ping –lo miró brevemente y caminó para quedar frente a los demás–. Esta noche la pasarán recolectando cada grano de arroz –los soldados se quedaron sorprendidos y, cuando les dio la espalda, escuchó sus gruñidos de enfado–. Y mañana –añadió, mirándolos de nuevo–; comenzará el verdadero trabajo –concluyó, marchándose a su tienda, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado, pero con la ligera convicción de que todo sería mejor al día siguiente, porque esos hombres estaban ahí porque anhelaban la dicha del honor, el ser considerados como héroes de China, ¿qué mejor motivación que esa?

Suspiró cuando llegó a su tienda y desanudó la espada del cinto, sabía que era mejor comenzar a pensar en cómo entrenarlos, ya que no sería trabajo sencillo con ese Ping merodeando por ahí.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Este fic va a contar con dos o tres capítulos en total, este es el más cortito. _

_Dedicado para mi blimón, que lo pidió desde hace tiempo._

_Quejas, sugerencias en un review._

_Un beso_

_Arya Brommson_

_p.d. Mi otro fic lo actualizaré pronto. Lo prometo_


	2. Segunda Parte

_Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Disney, yo solo escribo esto por diversión y porque es e regalo de cumpleaños de mi medio blimón (te quiero y lo sabes)_

_Nota: Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han dejado comentario, follow y favoritos, fue algo sumamente inesperado y... gracias_

* * *

**Segunda Parte**

**A los ojos de Shang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shang se vistió de una forma sencilla, no se preocupó por su aspecto ya que en los entrenamientos era necesaria la comodidad. Se desperezó por última vez, escuchando el alboroto que estaban haciendo los futuros guerreros. Soltó una risa floja cuando los soldados le contestaron de una forma graciosa al consejero. Suspiró pesadamente cuando escuchó el nombre del chico, Ping, esa era su señal para empezar con el entrenamiento o se lo comerían vivo.

– ¡Soldados! –gritó al salir.

Evitó sonreír al ver como todos se formaban en una sola línea al verlo, su padre siempre mantenía un rostro serio al dar órdenes, por lo que sospechaba que los soldados harían un mayor esfuerzo si veían que los recompensaba con una mirada de aprobación cada vez que realizaban un buen desempeño en cualquier ejercicio que les pusiera.

–Se reunirán rápido y en silencio todas las mañanas –empezó mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su ropa, aunque el clima era fresco en ese momento, era consciente de que tendría más calor después de pasar cierto tiempo al aire libre. Agarró con firmeza su arco y flechas, después de haber meditado toda la noche acerca del primer ejercicio sabía que ese era el indicado–. Cualquiera que haga lo contrario, responderá ante mí –caminó hasta colocarse en el lugar adecuado para el lanzamiento perfecto. Escuchó una burla ligera y sonrió internamente al reconocer la voz–. Yao –dijo en voz alta, mirándolo. Ahogó una risa cuando vio como todos retrocedían para dejarlo al frente. Estaban nerviosos por lo que pasaría a continuación, apuntó brevemente al soldado más bajito–. Gracias por ser voluntario, baja la flecha –ordenó después de dispararle al poste que estaba frente a ellos.

El soldado lo miró con incredulidad, como si dudara sobre su capacidad de dirigir, Shang también hubiera pensado lo mismo, ¿algo tan sencillo en el ejército? Pero eso no era todo. Le faltaba algo. Algo esencial.

–Un momento –lo interrumpió antes de que este trepara al poste para bajar la flecha. Le hizo una seña al consejero, que apareció con el cofre que le había encargado la noche anterior, tenía cara de sufrimiento y Shang evitó poner los ojos en blanco ante su expresión, mientras explicaba que representaba cada pesa, al tiempo que le colocaba firmemente en las mulecas de Yao estaba miraba al resto de los soldado, fijándose en las expresiones de burla de unos y preocupación. Pero le sorprendió e incomodó un poco la de Ping, que lo miraba con insistencia, una mezcla entre sorpresa, admiración, miedo, respeto e incertidumbre.

Hizo una seña para que Yao siguiera con la tarea y se colocó lejos del campo de visión de Ping, suponía que éste lo miraba por la facilidad con la que se desprendía de su ropa ante los demás, sin importarle si los conocía desde hacía años o no.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando Yao se precipitó al suelo con una mueca de enfado, Shang miró brevemente el poste, alzó una ceja al percatarse de las marcas de unos dientes. Ese soldado pequeño era prometedor. Cambió rápidamente las pesas a otro, que obtuvo los mismos resultados que Yao. Suspiró y miró a los más delgados, seguro que ellos lograrían bajar la flecha. No era tan difícil. Él lo había logrado al primer intento.

Después de que todos pasaran tuvo que admitir que tal vez no era algo tan sencillo para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a tener un padre que era General. Miró con pesadez a Ping. Había pensado que tal vez él sí que lo lograría o llegaría más lejos que los otros, teniendo en cuenta que su padre era un guerrero.

–Hay un largo camino por recorrer –dijo en voz alta y los miró a todos, unos miraban con rencor al poste, otros sonreían de forma nerviosa y Ping seguía frotándose el trasero con una mueca de dolor.

Evitó suspirar antes de dirigirse al lugar en donde tenían los palos con los que practicarían antes de empezar con la espada.

Definitivamente, era más fácil observar que dirigir, pero seguía confiando en que todo saldría a la perfección, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

* * *

Shang miró con pesadumbre el techo de su tienda, hacía unos minutos le había entregado las riendas de su caballo a Ping. Tenía en su mente su expresión de furia y desconsuelo. Esa mirada demostraba una desilusión tan grande que había hecho que Shang también se sintiera mal, pero era necesario.

Había tratado de hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Ping, pero era algo sumamente complicado, por no decir imposible. El chico era algo torpe, lo había cachado haciendo trampa en un entrenamiento, había destruido la tienda del consejero, por lo que había tenido que cederle la suya y construir otra, casi había ahogado a uno de sus compañeros, tenía poca resistencia y parecía no querer mejorar. El primer día, además de haber fallado de una forma brutal con el poste, Ping, sin saber porque, atacó con su palo a todos aquellos que se encontraban cerca de él. Incluyéndolo. Suspiró, había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en qué hacer para que el rendimiento de los soldados mejorara, decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar ir a Ping, parecía que era un distractor y una carga, el consejero se lo había señalado y su ineficiencia había llegado a límites que eran imposibles de seguir negando.

Se preguntó brevemente como sería a la mañana siguiente, a pesar de todo Ping le resultaba sumamente divertido por algunas actitudes que tenía, incluyendo el actuar un poco afeminado. Sacudió la cabeza, ese no era asunto suyo, solamente correspondía a su padre.

Antes de quedarse dormido le pareció escuchar un grito de frustración, pero desechó rápidamente la posibilidad de salir a averiguar el motivo de ese sonido al asociar la voz con la del chico al que acababa de correr. Era obvio que necesitaba desahogarse antes de marcharse.

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Su tropa era un fracaso? Eso era imposible. Habían mejorado de una forma tan asombrosa que era imposible que no se sintiera orgulloso. Y sabía que era gracias a Ping con su proeza de bajar la flecha usando las pesas.

–Soy el asesor del emperador –el consejero infló el pecho, mirándolo con altanería–. Y ese puesto lo conseguí con mis méritos, ¿puede retirarse? –preguntó, sosteniendo la entrada de su tienda para que saliera.

Shang se tuvo que contener para no darle un puñetazo. Ese hombre lo estaba hartando con sus aires de grandeza y su tono desdeñoso, siempre insinuándole que era capitán por ser hijo del General.

Se limitó a mirarlo con enfado y apretar los puños con fuerza antes de salir de su tienda. Era algo desagradable el que te dijeran que todo por lo que habías luchado, por lo que habías trabajado tan duro era algo inservible, algo que no se te sería reconocido, redujo la velocidad de su caminata apresurada, ¿y si el consejero tenía razón? ¿Y si el que su tropa no fuera al campo de batalla era debido a su ineficiencia como capitán?

–Oye, yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas –miró con sorpresa a Ping, pero no se detuvo a charlar con él, no estaba de humor, tenía que enfrentarse dentro de poco al encuentro con su padre, donde el consejero le diría lo malo que era en su papel. Y vería esa mirada llena de desilusión de su padre, de nuevo. Era un fracaso–. Si de algo sirve, yo creo que eres un gran capitán –la voz de Ping volvió a interrumpir sus amargos pensamientos. Esas palabras hicieron que se detuviera abruptamente y lo mirara de reojo. Ese chico era alguien sincero, como pocos, había demostrado ser valiente y tenaz, aunque era un poco extraño, lo había cachado en más de una ocasión hablando solo o con un árbol o el pasto, sacudió la cabeza y siguió andando a su tienda. Si Ping pensaba que era un gran capitán era evidente que los demás tal vez pensarían lo mismo. Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y, de repente, ya no le pareció tan temible el momento en el que volvieran a estar reunidos los tres: su padre, el consejero y él. Sabía que para ese momento tendría la certeza absoluta de que no lo había hecho tan mal en su primera actuación como capitán. Y eso era lo que necesitaba para elevar su estado de ánimo.

* * *

No entendía todavía como habían llegado a ese punto. Estaba resignado a la destitución de su cargo cuando el consejero había llegado corriendo en su bata de baño con la noticia de que su padre lo necesitaba para la batalla.

Ahí su corazón se había llenado de ilusión y miedo, sentimientos que no lo abandonaron durante el trayecto hacia la aldea en donde se encontraría con su padre después de tantos meses de ausencia. Ni siquiera la canción de los soldados lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, en donde iban de los más agradables, como el que su padre quisiera verlo antes de lo previsto, hasta los más desagradables, donde el panorama los mostraba como los seguros salvadores del ejército imperial. Al llegar al lugar indicado se había sorprendido al hallarlo completamente destruido.

No encajaba.

¿Acaso era una estrategia para que los hunos no hicieran más estragos? Pero todo había quedado claro al ver el lugar en donde habían perecido los hombres de su padre junto con él y muchos aldeanos.

Cerró las manos en unos puños apretados, a pesar de lo que habían vivido después de eso, el dolor seguía fresco. Esperaba la mínima señal para salir a flote, cada vez con una intensidad mayor, sacudió la cabeza y siguió con su paseo alrededor de la tienda que había sido levantada de forma precipitada. Lo que más le dolía es que no podía volver para recuperar el cuerpo de su padre y darle una digna sepultura. Sabía por la mirada que le dirigió el soldado que le había llevado el casco de su padre que los hunos no se conformaron con matar a su padre, llegando al límite de dejar el casco intacto para que lo reconocieran. La espada clavada en la nieve era lo que su padre tendría, además del reconocimiento y agradecimiento del emperador. Pero eso no bastaba para llenar el hueco que había quedado en el pecho.

Su padre era lo único que le quedaba y ahora se encontraba completamente solo.

Y el no controlar sus emociones casi había provocado la muerte de todos sus soldados, eso era algo imperdonable y el dolor no justificaba el que actuara de una forma tan insensata, malgastando los cañones en vez de guardarlos para el momento adecuado.

Pero se habían salvado gracias a Ping.

Dejó de caminar cuando escuchó un quejido ahogado en la tienda donde se hallaba su soldado más joven, más valiente y el más confiable, el que seguro lo detendría cuando cometiera otra tontería semejante. Estaba decidido, al llegar con el emperador pediría un cargo especial para Ping y no se lo negarían, después de todo, era el héroe de China. Gracias a él los hunos habían sido derrotados. Regresaría a su casa con la cabeza en alto, llevando obsequios para honrar y elevar el honor de su familia.

Volvió a caminar, pensando en el futuro, era prometedor para todos. Ni siquiera el consejero pondría objeciones. De pronto, el doctor salió de la tienda con el rostro completamente serio. Shang se preocupó, ¿acaso Ping había…?

–Vive –le susurró éste cuando estuvo a su lado. Suspiró, aliviado, pero el doctor le hizo señas para que pudiera susurrar a su oído–. Hay un problema grave.

– ¿Paralítico? –preguntó Shang, preocupado. Eso podría llegar a ser peor que a muerte, pero su compañero negó con la cabeza, con un aire sombrío.

–Peor –musitó. Ladeó la cabeza, curioso, ¿qué podría ser peor que la muerte o el quedar paralítico? El médico se acercó más a su oído–. Es una mujer.

Shang se quedó de piedra.

No podía creerlo.

¿Una mujer? ¿Ping?

Imposible.

* * *

_Hola, de nuevo_

_Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. De nuevo... gracias, gracias, gracias..._

_Quejas, amenazas, sugerencias... de todo en un review._

_Solo una nota más, el final lo publicaré el 28 de este mes. Cuando el medio limón se hace maduro (shalalá, que felicidad)_

_Un beso_

_Arya Brommson_


End file.
